Harry Potter and the Fight Agianst Evil
by K. B. Denzer
Summary: Harrys 7th year is full of adventure, fun, and excitement, but is it to exciting? r/r please


Title: Harry Potter and the Fight Agianst Evil  
  
Author: K. B. Denzer  
  
Disclamer: All of it belongs to me, excluding everything but the plot.  
  
Summary: Harry's 7th year is full of adventure, fun, and excitement, but could it be to exciting?  
  
Rated: Pg you'll see why later  
  
A/N:Please ALWAYS READ THE ATHOR NOTES!! i dont have much time to write, or type for that matter. i might put up a web site that has all the typing on the chapter, but when its done, i will add it here. Thought will be italicized or like *this*  
  
Chapter: 1. Big News  
  
  
  
Harry sat on his bed working on his history of magic homework (name five goblin rebelions, their cause and outcome) when he heard a tap on his window the small room. *It was 3:30 already?* Harry thought to himself as he capped his ink bottle and set down his quill. Harry got out of bed, streched, and walked to the window. He opened the window as quiet a possible, which was easy because he had been doing this all this summer, and last summer to. Harry let the owl that had been carring a newspaper. He gladly took the paper from the owl, who ( a/n: pronoun, not sound ) promptly left. People on the road would have thought an owl carring a newspaper at 3:30 in the morning would have been strange. Harry potter thought none of this however, because harry is a wizard.  
  
As a baby, his parents were killed by the evil Lord Voldemort. Voldemort then turned to kill Harry but the spell backfired unto himself, almost killing him. For ten long years he had not known any of this untill a half-giant named Hagrid gave him an acceptance lettle to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. He learn this so late in life because his aunt and uncle who had raised him since his parents' death tried to 'stamp it out of him'. Hogwarts was the only place he considered home.  
  
There, along with learning magic, he made two great friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And only last year he made very good friends with Ginny, Ron's younger sister who skipped a grade and was now part of there little gang. Harry sorely missed Hogwarts and his wizarding friends durring the summer for the hardly contacted one another.  
  
In Harry's forth year, he witnessed and partisapated in (agianst his will), in the rebirth of the dark lord, Voldemort. Cornelious Fudge, the Minster of Magic, did not belive any of this untill the Minstry building itself was attacted at the begining of Harry's sixth year. There would have been many more death if a mysterious person, under the name 'Lightning bolt' had not tipped off the Minstry. 'Lightning bolt' was an instant hero, even though less than a dozzen people knew his true idenitity. After this attact, Fudge could no longer deny the Dark Lord's return.  
  
'Lighting bolt' had started to subscribe to the Daily Prophet at the end of his fifth year so he would know what the latest news in the war of light and dark was. Harry had been having dreams of Voldemort since his fifth year. They usually told Harry when or where the next attact would be, but rarely both. Harry hated sleeping during the summer. Even though finding thes things elped the Order of the Phoenix, he still did not like the dreams, for if not Voldemort's plans he would dream of bad memories. The death of Cedric still floated in his mind, along with ones of the Creevey family, Professor Cule, and Hannah Abbot (a/n: yep they all died).  
  
Harry had join the Order in his fifth year as a request from Dumbledore, much to Sirius's distress. He was one of the three students in the Order, but thats not important right now. The dreams always woke him up early, and if they didn't he would be up any how, doing his homework.  
  
Harry took the Prophet back to his bed when he say himself in the mirror. His facial apperances had not changed much, same sparkling emerald eyes and unrulely jet blach hair. Harry had become more muscular over the years, mostly from lifting boxes of toys of Dudley's for garage sales and from quidditch.  
  
Harry put his homework away and sat down to read the quidditch scores (he was hoping that the Wanderers would win), but he never got there, for on the front page, the head line Harry had wanted to see for a loong time:  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter Pettigrew Found Alive!  
  
Pettigrew, who was believed to have been killed in the Sirius Black attac 16 years ago after trying to stop Black single handedly was found drunk at the Black Dove Bar in Little Hagleton.  
  
Black, who was put in Azkaban for life without a trial excaped four years ago. He was caught later next year by Severus Snape, potions professor at Hogwart, Remus Lupin, old friend of Black and was current Defence Agianst the Dark Arts proffesor, Harry Potter, who was a third year at the time along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
But, later that day, Black yet agian excaped. All of these people, excluding Snape claimed that Pettigrew was alive and an unregistered animagi. These claims, that were branded crazy, may just be true.  
  
We can exclusivly revile that Black, being james Potter's best friend is also Harry's godfather. We can also revile  
  
cont. on page 15.  
  
Harry almost screamed. How could they leave him hanging like that? He turned to page 15 faster than you could say "Padfoot" and continued reading:  
  
cont. frome pg 1. that Black was also the Potters' secret-keeper. Pettigrew was found with very few differences. One was that he was missing a finger, the largest part of him after the Black attact, was actualy cut off. The second is that one of his hands was replaced with a silver one. Where he got this is unknown. The strangest though is that the dark mark was found on his arm. The dark mark as many know is You Know Who's mark, branded onto all the Death Eaters.  
  
Snape and Lupin have declined comment.. Dumbledore and Harry, who is vacationing with his muggle aunt and uncle have not been reach yet.  
  
  
  
Harry read it agian and agian, the facts slowly sinking in. Pettigrew had been caught? Wormtail had ben caught. 'That scumbag' had been caught!! Harry had trouble cheering out loud in joy. He got out of bed and did the Quidditch cup dance. At the end of last year, Ron who was Chaser, Hermione, who was beater and himself who was captian and seeker had started to dance when they won the Cup last year. Harry was grinning like crazy, he had never been so happy. But then his crazy grin faided. He had been this over joyed before. When he first learned that Sirius was innocent in his third year and that he would be able to live with him. Then things went terribly wrong. Harry shook this from his head. Sirius would be free, Harry thought to himself, smile reappering. He would make sure of that.  
  
His uncle's alarm clock sounded. He put the newspaper under the loose floor board, the quidditch scores forgotten. He didn't care if the Griffindors were playing in the World Cup.  
  
His godfather was going to be free!  
  
A/N: I have chapter 2 & 3 written, just need to type them. Please r/r also, i know that the missing finger was on the silver, just use your imagination. 


End file.
